


where's freddie?

by botanicalskeleton



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/botanicalskeleton
Summary: freddie's obsessed with animal crossing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	where's freddie?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i just want to put this here that my user handle used to be flymetomanchester, but i changed it to this so i could feel more free to post other fics for different fandoms!

“Where the hell is Freddie?” Roger asked, twirling his drumsticks in his hand. “We’re going on stage in ten minutes!” 

Brian turned his head and looked at Roger. He checked the time on his phone and went to check his hair for a second. Roger was standing there, flabbergasted, and looked around for John. Or, Deaky, as they called him. It was a silly nickname between all of them. Brian was standing and looking in the mirror that was for some reason in the hall here. It was probably for whoever to use it when they were going on stage. 

“Deaky, have you seen Freddie?” Roger asked, once again. He hoped that someone had seen Freddie. Or they would have to go on stage and say that they accidentally lost the frontman for their band. Not something that he wanted to do if he didn’t have to. 

Shaking his head John heard Roger groan in annoyance and flop on the couch that was beside where Brian was standing. He covered his eyes and muttered something about how do you lose a grown man. 

“You’d be surprised,” Brian answered him and laughed. Which he was just me with a death glare from Roger. “Okay, okay,” he muttered. “I’ll go find him.” 

Brian rubbed his eyes and headed through the halls. He had no idea where Freddie would be. Deciding to check in the dressing room, much to his shock and surprise, Freddie wasn’t there. At least, he didn’t think so. To Brian, he didn’t need to check all the rooms of the dressing room. He just popped his head into the main room. Until he heard Freddie cursing under his breath. 

“Freddie?” He asked and walked in. 

Freddie, who was laying on the couch playing his new switch, looked up. “Oh, hello darling!” He cheered and sat up. 

“Uh Freddie, whatcha doing?”

“Checking my island, why?” 

“Are you  _ still _ playing animal crossing?” Brain stared at him in disbelief. “We go on stage in ten minutes. Well, probably five now.”

“Look, I don’t trust this bloody raccoon. Besides, Astrid is being a bitch and frankly, I will kick her off the island.” 

Brian was staring at him. He had no idea what animal crossing was about, but it was taking over Freddie’s life. 

“You need to come on now though. Or we’ll be late. And I don’t think Roger will enjoy having to say that they lost two band members.” 

Freddie rolled his eyes, and saved his game and headed with Brian. They met up with the others, and Roger briefly chewed out Freddie, before they went on stage. The crowd was cheering as they came out, and Freddie picked the mic up. 

“London, how are we doing?! Except for Astrid the Kangaroo, I don’t trust her,” Freddie said, the crowd going mad. Roger and Brian were just in the back, rolling their eyes. 


End file.
